The Disney Channel Files 2: The First Mission
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: Sequel of my story "The Disney Channel Agency". The agents are called to put a stop on an evil plot by Jafar, who plans to become even more powerful. In order to stop them, they must travel to Saudi Arabia, and face the evil grand vizir.
1. Rude Awakening

First things first, I do not own any of the characters that will appear in this story, with the exception of my own creations. In other words, the characters of Hannah Montana, The Wizards of Waverly Place, That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Jonas and Sonny with a Chance, are property of the Disney Channel, and not mine. You'll see many characters from the series mentioned earlier, and I'll be using the real actors for the story. You can also expect references to other cartoons, series and movies. Once again, this is a big crossover (or at least, I think I can consider it a crossover, although it has a unique plot) that I wrote so far, so be gentle when you review the chapters, okay? I hope you all like this sequel, and well, if you have any suggestions, they are most welcome because I am always looking for new ideas.

-

Incoming transmission…

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

It had been a hard day for Victoria Mansfield. First, the alarm on her clock did not ring, and she arrived late to the studios. Then, they took longer to film a scene, which was supposed to have been filmed in just five minutes. And to make things worst, at lunch, she stained her character's clothes, and she had to change into the spare ones, which took her almost an hour. Finally, when she got home for dinner, her mother had cooked her something she positively hated… broccoli. She gulped her dinner, wished a goodnight to her parents and then went straight to bed. Usually, after dinner she would stay until midnight texting Will, or any of her friends. But right then, she was too tired and frustrated to even stay awake. She just wanted to go to bed and forget about the awful day that she had.

"Man, what a day… I wished tomorrow was already Friday. Too bad it's only Tuesday yet." –Vicky sighed, as she covered herself up with the bed sheets. –"It's times like this that I hate my life."

Still, determined to have a good night sleep, Vicky put on her nightgown, tucked herself in her bed, turned off the light, closed her eyes, and waited for the Sandman to take her to dreamland. Unfortunately, it did not last long. Vicky was having a beautiful dream, when she was woken up by a strange sound. She slowly raised her head over the blankets, and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. After a couple of seconds, she simply assumed that she had heard things. Looking at her alarm clock, she saw that it was only 10 pm, she went back to sleep. But then, just a few seconds after she closed her eyes, she heard that strange sound again. She looked up and this time, she heard it again. It was coming from the other side of her bedroom; to be more exact, from the window. She gently got out of the bed, and walking on her tiptoes, Vicky approached the window-sill. That's when she heard it again, and found out that the sound was in fact the sound of someone throwing pebbles against the window. She assumed someone was trying to call her. She looked down and saw someone waving at her. She was wearing what it looked like a nightgown, very similar to the one that Vicky was wearing. The blonde quickly grabbed a flashlight that she had on her desk and turn it on, pointing it to the person that was downstairs waving at her. When the light shun on it, that's when Vicky saw who it really was. It was a blonde girl, which was an exact duplicate of her; in every living aspect… it was her Duplicate, a highly sophisticated cybernetic organism designed and built by the DCA, Disney Channel Agency, a top secret agency which had only one purpose, to protect the world from the most cunning and dangerous Disney villains that had been created over the decades. Vicky and her best friend Will had been recruited by that agency a couple of months before. On the day they had been recruited, they met most of the active agents, and found out about a struggle for power which they had made all the efforts to keep a secret from everyone, for they knew that if the world knew about it, the world would never be the same.

"What are you doing here?" –Vicky asked her, trying to not yell, otherwise her parents would hear her. –"Hold on, I'm throwing you a rope."

As soon as the rope touched the ground, Vicky's Duplicate grabbed it and in a matter of seconds climbed it. As soon as she was inside the room, Vicky closed the window and looked at her Duplicate.

"Okay, tell me, what are you doing here?" –Vicky asked her.

"I came to replace you, Victoria. The others are waiting for you outside." –her Duplicate told her, with a smile on her face.

"Where, I can't see them…" –Victoria told her, as she looked through the window, and saw nothing outside. –"By the way, how did you manage to fool the security guards? My parents have at least 5 of them patrolling the garden."

"It's rather easy when you're 5 times faster than all of them combined, not to mention that 4 of them are eating donuts and drinking coffee, while the fifth one is near the pool, talking to his girlfriend on the cell phone. You're parents really need to hire better security guards, that's all I can say." –the Duplicate told her. –"But we can talk bout this another time. The others are waiting for you. As soon as you jump the wall, put these on… they will enable you to see the others."

She gave Vicky a small box, which the blonde girl opened right there. Inside was a pair of glasses with green lens. At first sight, these looked like something taken out of a science fiction movie, or a spy movie.

"Well, if they are waiting for me, I better get going… Remember, you have study for the test that I'm supposed to take next Tuesday, okay? And don't have any ideas of trying to use my cell phone to talk with Justin Bieber… just because you happen to think that he's somehow cute, that doesn't mean he is a good person."

"Okay, okay, okay… You do one little mistake, like going on a date with him, and everyone blames you for it, for the rest of your life." –the Duplicate told Vicky, as she sat on Vicky's bed. –"I think he's cute."

"Remember, even though you are a cyborg, who has a little free will, you're supposed to be me, and as far as I see it, I, Victoria Mansfield, think that Justin Bieber is the worst person on Earth… and you're not going to change that by calling him, and trying to date him." –Vicky said, with a very serious tone. –"Now, go to bed, before my mom wakes up, sees us here talking to each other and freaks out."

"Okay, miss Perfection, I get it. Now, get going." –the Duplicate told her, with a slightly fuming voice.

As she climbed down the rope, Vicky looked around, to make sure that none of the security guards were around. When she hit the ground, her feet impacting it made a sound similar to when a person drops a rock and it hits the ground. She looked up, and saw her Duplicate retrieving the rope, and closing the window. Running as fast as she could, she took balance and jumped over the wall that surrounded her mansion, landing on the other side. Her first instinct was to immediately look around, to see if she saw someone on the street, but she saw no one. It was then that she remembered that she had put on the glasses her Duplicate had given her. She immediately put them on, and pushed the "on" button. As soon as she turned them on, she saw that there was a car parked 25 metres from where she was. It was an orange BMW X6, with black tribal drawings stamped on the front and back. Inside it, were five persons she knew well… the So Random Locos, as well as Will, her best friend, all of them waving at her. Allisyn quickly opened Vicky the door.

"Come on, get it." –she told her, as Vicky ran towards the car.

"How on Earth did you do that? Why can't I see you without these on?" –Vicky asked them, as she entered the car.

"The car has been built with a very sophisticated stealth system. Only wearing those glasses, you are able to see anything that has this system installed on." –Doug told her.

"In other words, were invisible to the human eye." –Demi summarized. –"Nobody can see us, or hear us for that matter. It's great to have a car like this one."

"But, where are we going?" –Vicky asked, still not understanding what was going on. –"Is this one of those drills?"

"Nope, not this time. You girls are going to go through your blood baptism." –Tiffany, who was at the wheel.

"You mean…"

"You got it; we're going on our first mission, Vicky!" –Will exclaimed, with a big smile on her face.

Hearing this, Vicky exploded with joy, hugging Will with all her strength. She and Will had been training for weeks then, and were eager to go on their first mission. They knew that a mission, whatever that mission was, would not be easy, but by then they knew the risks. Still, saving the world, by going on a top secret assignment… Who was the kid that never dreamed of doing something like that?

"That's awesome! But couldn't you send an e-mail or maybe an SMS, alerting us for the fact that we were going on a mission, and that we would need to be ready?" –Vicky asked them.

"Don't blame us, Vicky. We were also caught by surprise. I was already sleeping when my Duplicate appeared out of nowhere, and told me that this car was waiting for me, and that I had to go and pick you guys up." –Tiffany answered her, making Vicky notice that she was wearing a black leather jacket over her bright pink pyjama, and so were the rest of them.

"Still, sending us the car was quite nice, considering that we have to go to other side of town." –Brandon said.

"Can't you speed up a little?" –Demi asked Tiffany. –"What's the point of being completely invisible, you're going 20 mph?"

"Unlike you, I don't like to speed up, unless I have to. Besides, we're going to make it." –Tiffany answered her, never taking her eyes out of the road.

"Yeah, we got plenty of time. We'll make it to the airport, just in time to take off." –Sterling agreed.

"That is, if the others make it too… If I know the rest of the team, someone won't be happy to be waked up in the middle of the night." –Allysin said.

"Like me…" –Vicky declared, as she looked through the window, looking at the houses of her neighbourhood. It was then that she thought about the fact of not knowing who lived in those villas and mansions. She could be living right next to Leonardo DiCaprio or Bill Murray, or even Steven Spielberg, and she did not know.

At the same time, a couple of miles from where they were, Emily Osment, Moises Arias, Mitchell Musso and Jason Earles were about to enter Cyrus Manor, home of Miley Cyrus. The only security guard was sleeping on the job, Miley's parents were out of town, and the housekeeper tend to sleep like a rock, so entering the place was going to be piece of cake. Their goal was only one, to enter Cyrus Manor, find Miley and wake her up, leave her Duplicate in her place and head back to the car, which was parked just outside. Still, they knew that there would be risks. Thanks to Emily's superhuman strength, jumping to other side of the thick wall was easy. It was times like that, that Emily loved the power that the Fantasía Crystal had given her. Although her friends and colleagues had cool powers, hers were easily the ones that most people would like to have. Jason had the ability to liquefy any object, just by touching it; Mitchell was able to light up in flames, just like the Human Torch, even though for only a couple of minutes, and Moises was able to see in the dark, because his eyes worked almost like a pair of night goggles. With relatively easiness, the blonde girl tossed the boys and Miley's Duplicate to the interior of the Cyrus's property. After she was also on the other side of the wall, they moved very carefully, so not to trigger any of the alarms.

"Why can't we just ring the bell and enter through the main gate, like everyone else?" –Moises asked them.

"Because if the security guard saw Miley's Duplicate entering with us, he would start asking questions. He knows that Miley's inside, probably sleeping, and so it would really strange that she would enter again, this time with us." –Emily told him. –"Don't you use your head for anything else but to wear those horrible baseball caps that you like so much?"

"Of course, I do use my head for other things." –Moises told Emily, defensively.

"Can you guys stop arguing with each other?" –Mitchell told them, trying to tell them to hush down. –"I'm nervous as it is."

"Why are you so nervous about? Nobody knows were here, and if all of us keep quiet, no one will ever know." –Jason tried to calm him.

"I'm worried about the hypothesis that Miley might not be at home. Friday is our day off, and she usually goes to dinner at the "Stardom Starlight" and participate in the karaoke competition that they hold there every night. You know how addicted she is into that thing, ever since Demi took her to one of those crazy competitions." –Mitchell said. –"How do we even know that she's at home?"

"It's simple genius. First, the GPS shows that she's at home, and second, her car is parked right over there." –Emily pointed to the silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren that was parked right in front of the entrance door.

"Tell me again, why we agreed to have microchips implanted in the back of our necks, which enables the agency to track us down, wherever we are?" –Moises asked.

"It's useful, and besides, even though it takes a little of our privacy, the agency knows that they should only use the tracking devices when we are on a mission." –Emily answered him, as they passed right next to Miley's car.

Since they did not want to alert security, Emily took them to the backdoor. Passing so much time in Miley's house had its advantages. She knew that the backdoor was the only door in the whole mansion that did not have any security, and it was always open. Opening the door as gently as possible, they all entered, without making a sound. The kitchen was as dark as dark could get. Using his powers, Moises guided them through the kitchen and into the enormous living room, where he saw the biggest guitar and bass collection on that side of the country. Miley and her dad, had bought all of them over the years, and liked to display them in the living room. Miley even told them that the last time they counted, they had 123 guitars and 56 basses, which is a lot, to say the least.

"Can you turn on the lights? I can't see a thing." –Jason whispered to Moises's ears.

"And wake up the housekeeper? Are you nuts? If she sees us here, she'll start asking questions." –he whispered back.

"Just guide us to Miley's room, and step on it, before we're caught." –Mitchell said.

"Okay, but guys might want to turn on your night goggles, before you bump into something." –Moises said.

All of them had forgotten that they had night goggles, because Moises usually helps them because of his powers. As soon as they turned them on, the living room became as clear as daylight. Still, it was strange to see everything green fluorescent, thanks to the night goggles lenses. Emily led them through the stairs into the top floor, where Miley's room was.

Not taking any chances, she ordered them all to take off their shoes, and walk on tips of their feet. They reached Miley's door, and opened it. When they opened the door, they immediately felt the smell of Miley's perfume in the air. The brunette's room was almost identical to the one that her character Hannah Montana had in the series, but the walls were white, and the floor was covered with a fluffy orange sward. The furniture was white and Miley had a king-size bed shaped like the body of a guitar. She was sound asleep in her bed. One by one, they all entered in the room, trying not to make any sound. Emily, and Miley's Duplicate approached the sleeping girl, while the boys stayed behind them. Emily wanted to wake up Miley, but she knew that once the Tennessee girl was asleep, waking her up before she had her usual 6 hours of sleep was pure suicide. Whenever that happened, Miley would get grumpy and would probably slap the person who did it in the face. Still, being her best friend, and knowing that they had orders to bring her with them, Emily decided that she was going to wake her up. She noticed that she fell asleep listening to her MP3, which meant that she could not have been asleep for more than 30 minutes. Gently removing the MP3 from her ears, Emily listened to what Miley was listening, turned it off and put in on top of the bedside table.

"She's listening to Shania Twain, and you all know what that means." –Emily stated with a serious voice.

"You don't mean…" –Jason said.

"Yes, we need you to do your thing." –Emily ended.

"No, please, anything but that. Last time I did it, she slapped me so hard that my teeth hurt for a whole week."

"We don't have another option, and we're running out of time. You know very well that when she decides to listen to Shania Twain just before falling asleep, it's because she's dead tired. So, just do it!" –Emily hissed, as she looked at her watch.

Jason just sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and thought to himself

"Why do I do these things?" –he thought, as he sat himself right next to Miley. Taking a deep breath, he began to shout something to Miley's ear. –"And now, with you, ladies and gentlemen, BUCKY KENTUCKY!"

Hearing that coming from Jason, Miley's subconscious response was only one, to slap him on the face. But this time, Jason managed to duck just in time, and it was Moises who ended up being slapped hard on the face by Miley. As soon as he was hit, Moises took his hands to the right side of his face, and began to cry in pain, only to be shushed by Mitchell, who covered Moises mouth with his hands, stopping him from shouting. At the same time, Miley all groggy from being asleep, woke up and yelled:

"W-What the hell are you guys doing here?" –Miley shouted at them all. Everyone feared that the shout had awakened Miley's housekeeper.

"Miley, please don't yell like that… you're going to wake up the housekeeper!" –Mitchell hissed at her.

"Who? Wanda? Are you kidding? She took two sleeping pills before going to bed. Not even an earthquake will wake her up." –Miley told them. –"But you still haven't answered my question, what are you doing now?"

"Like, duh, we got a mission! Why do you think we're here? We came here to pick you up, like we always do when we have a mission, because you're a heavy sleeper." –Emily told her.

"I'm not going…" –Miley told her with an annoyed voice, as she pulled the sheets, covering her head with them." –"… I don't care if the world is about to end, or if Cruella DeVil has a new mink coat, or if Scar is on the loose, hunting for fresh preys, I'm not moving out of this bed!"

"Miles, you got to come. We need you!" –Jason told her.

"Yeah, you owe us that, especially to me after slapping me like that." –Moises said.

"I don't owe you anything! I had a rough night at the karaoke competition, and I'm not going anywhere, and you can't force me to go!" –Miley exclaimed from under her blankets.

The others looked to each others and saw that they were all having the same idea. If Mohamed does not go to the mountain, the mountain goes to Mohamed; and in this case, if Miley did not intend to get out of bed, they were going to force her to get out of it. Grabbing both ends of the blankets and the bed sheets, they quickly wrapped Miley as if she was inside a cocoon and began to carry her. Inside the blanket-cocoon, you could hear Miley's muffled screams.

"You'll thank us for this, Miley." –Mitchell said, as he, Moises and Jason carried her out of her room. Emily stayed behind with Miley's Duplicate, and told her what to do, so people would not

"Remember, we do not know how much time we're going to be out on this mission, so you better check out Miley's agenda to see what she has programmed for the next couple of days." –

"Gotcha! And good luck!" –the Duplicate told her, as Emily waved her goodbye and locked the door behind her.

It was not easy for them to take Miley out of the property, especially because she was wrapped in her blankets. She had stopped struggling now, but they could still hear her out, swearing like an old sailor, which meant that she was still very annoyed, if not furious about it. Not taking any chances, Emily made use of her superhuman strength in order to catapult the three boys and Miley to the other side of the wall.

After getting Miley in the car, Jason drove away to their destination. Emily made an attempt to talk with Miley, who was extremely angry with all of them for making such a thing to her, but it was a waste of her time. It would be a couple of hours until Miley began to talk with anyone again. Still, by that time, they would already be on a mission, and she would be too concentrated on it, to let something as stupid as that argument to stop her from doing a good job.

Transmission interrupted…


	2. What's the Situation?

**Transmission re-established:  
**

Chapter 2: What's the Situation?

The meeting point was an old abandoned hangar, located in an airfield, just on the outskirts of the city. It was the first time that Will and Vicky were taken to that place, although their friends had already told them about it. Just like everything else in that organization, nothing is what it seems. The hangar was not a simple hangar, but the entrance to an underground base owned by the DCA. Judging by its outer appearance, no one would ever dare to say that that abandoned hangar was more than that.

As their car approached the hangar, the doors opened, revealing people inside; DCA operatives, responsible for the security of that place. There were other cars inside, meaning that some of the other agents had already arrived. They saw Raven, and knew that the rest of her team could not be far from her. Parking the BMW X6, Tiffany turned it off, letting everyone get out. At the same time, another car was arriving, a white Land Rover LRX. Jason, who was on the wheel was the first to get out of the car, followed by Emily, and Mitchell and Moises, who were carrying Miley, who was still wrapped up in the blankets, like if she was a butterfly inside her cocoon. Seeing that scene, Will, Vicky and the So Random Locos looked speechless, not knowing what to say about it.

"Hey, guys! Just give us a second to see if we can let Miley out… she's in a bad mood tonight." –Mitchell yelled out at them.

"Now, Miley, before we let you out, we're going to ask you if you're calm, because we don't want to see you all mad about this, and trying to rip off everyone's throats, while yelling at us. So, are you calm? Can we let you loose?" –Emily asked Miley with a soft and sweet voice.

"Yes." –Miley gritted her teeth, which could only mean that she was still pissed.

"I don't think so." –Jason whispered to Emily's ear.

"Miley, please, 'm begging you. Calm down so we can let you out. It's your best friend that is asking you this. Please, if you're not doing this for the agency then do it for me, okay?" –this time Emily's voice was tender and clearly sincere.

A couple of seconds went by, and Miley did not utter a single word. Everyone that was in the hangar waited for the brunette to say something, as if that was the most important thing in the world right then. Finally, Miley sighed deeply and said.

"Okay… I'm going to do this for you, Emily, but just for you… Now, can I please get out?" –Miley asked her, her voice being muffled by the sheets and the blankets.

Signalling the guys, both Mitchell and Moises began unwrapping her, letting her out. She still looked upset, but you could see in her eyes that she was not angry with her team anymore. All of them thought to themselves that in a matter of minutes, an hour in the max, she would have forgotten about all that, and a smile would appear on her face.

"You're so going to pay me for this." –she looked at them with an upset look in her eyes, which contradict itself, when a huge smile appeared on Miley's face, signalling that she was definitely not angry with them anymore.

"We'll make it up for it, believe us." –Mitchell told her.

The hangar doors opened themselves again to let another car in. This time it was a BMW, although nobody recognized the model, because it looked like it had jumped right from a science-fiction movie, or something. It was white and blue, with shades of grey and black. Its futuristic look made it one of a kind. Its neon lights were so bright that a person's eyes hurt just from looking at them. When the car stopped right in front of the So Random Locos and Will and Vicky, the five persons that came out of it made that scene look like a scene from the Twilight Zone.

Initially, nobody recognized who came out of the car. They looked like they did not belong there; as if they belonged in a movie or a comic book, all because of the way they were dressed. Three guys and two girls… but, who were they? The boys, one of them was dressed like Batman's archenemy The Joker. The second one was dressed like a French mime, and the third one was dressed in a tuxedo with a blue bow, and was wearing sunglasses. As for the girls, one was dressed like a cheerleader, and the other one looked like a geisha, dressed in a white kimono.

"I can't believe we had to leave the party for this!" –the mime said.

"Cole, is that you?" –Doug asked out loud.

It was then that they all recognized them. It was the Sprouse tweebs, and the rest of the Suite Life cast, Brenda, J.C. and Ashley. Their costumes were so perfect that no one recognized them at first sight.

"What are you guys doing? It's too early for Hallowe'en." –Vicky commented.

"We were at a party when we go the call." –Dylan answered her.

"A costume party, to be more precise." –Ashley added.

"I see… well then, who or what are you supposed to be?" –Emily asked them.

"I'm O-Ren Ishii, from Kill Bill." –Brenda said, as she performed the character's pose.

"The name's Bond, James Bond." –J.C. said, as he grabbed the toy gun he had under his jacket and pointed it.

"I'm the Joker. And as he would say, wait until they get a load of me." –Dylan said.

"I'm a mime, but that's obvious." –Cole stated.

"And you're a cheerleader." –Brandon told Ashley.

"Not just any cheerleader… I'm THE cheerleader; I'm Claire Bennett from Heroes." –Ashley said, as she closed her left fist and faked a punch into the air.

"Oh, yeah… Save the cheerleader, save the world." –Demi stated.

"You're costumes are wicked cool." –Will exclaimed.

On that exact moment, another car entered the hangar. This time it was a (carro). Selena and the rest of the Wizards cast came out of it, at the same time some kind of futuristic elevator appeared from beneath the floor, not far from where they were standing. Its doors had the agency's logo branded on them. Smoke came out of its interior, as the doors opened, revealing who was inside… Kim Rhodes aka. Carrie Martin, the agency's director of operations. She was wearing a blue business suit, and matching high-heels. She exited the elevator, and had a serious smile on her face.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm really sorry to call you this late in the night, but I wouldn't have done that, if it wasn't really necessary." –K.R. told them.

"What's the problem, mom?" –Dylan asked her. –"Your message only told us that it was an emergency."

"I'll reveal everything to you in a bit. But first, you need to get changed." –she answered him; as she pushed a button in a little remote control she took form her right pocket. This made several similar elevators appear from beneath the ground. –"Suit up, and then meet me in the lab. I'll explain you the situation, with all the details."

Obeying that order, each one of them entered one of the elevators. When the doors closed, they felt the elevator start descending really fast. With the exception of Will and Vicky, who had never been there before, the others were not surprised by that. The sound that these made looked like the beep from sonar beacon. Finally, when the doors opened, they saw themselves in a huge room. The ceiling was white, and the floor was done in clay-red tiles. As for the walls, these were covered with what looked like futuristic lockers. The closet doors had a metal tag with the person's name on it; they were made out of glass, and you could see what was inside them; a high-tech jump suit, similar in many ways to those that characters from the movie Tron wore, all of them branding the colours of the agency, a pair of black boots, a pair of high-tech goggles, and other accessories. All in all, the kind of gear that you would see in a secret agent locker. Each one of them opened their locker, grabbed the suit and everything they felt that they were going to need, and then went through a door, leading to the dressing room.

As they dressed themselves, adrenaline started to rush through their veins. Whatever the reason was for them to be there, it had to do with the fact that they were the only ones who could prevent it from happening. Still, that did not prevent the girls from putting on some make-up, in order to be more presentable.

"Man, I don't have any eye-lasher… Emily, could you lend me yours, please?" –Selena asked the blonde.

"Okay, but remember to gave it back. Last time one of us lend you our make-up, you kept it for yourself." –Emily told her, as she handed over the eye-lasher.

On the boys' locker, they were also trying to look presentable.

"Do you think I should put some more hair-gel?" –Dylan asked his brother, Cole and Brandon, who was near them.

"Nah, you look perfect, man." –Brandon said.

"Brandon's right, if you put on more hair-gel, you will look like a dweeb." –Dylan agreed.

"Don't you mean a tweeb?" –Brandon laughed, to which Dylan wrinkled his brows, showing that he did not think that was funny.

"Come on, you're perfect, prima donna! Now, hurry up, we should be in the laboratory like five minutes ago!" –Jason told them, as he closed his locker.

Finally, they arrived to the laboratory. This was a place that was as busy as busy can get. The huge room itself reminded them of the laboratories they were used to see in science fiction movies and comic books. The walls were white, as well as the ceiling and the floor, giving out a creepy yet enigmatic look to the place. Numerous people were walking around; most of them were scientists carrying out numerous experiments. Some of them looked really simple, while others looked extremely complicated and complex. This was also a special place for all of the agents, because it was right there that some of their weapons and special gadgets were created. The DCA prided itself from having numerous laboratories all over the globe; each one specialized in one knowledge area. One of the specialized itself in the development of weapons of mass destruction, while another specialized in the field of genetics… The one they were in right there specialized itself on the development of combat weapons… lethal weapons, which would be then used by all agents in their missions.

Leading the way was Miley, who was now a little less grumpy. She looked around, looking to where K.R. could be, and after a while, she saw her. She was talking with one of the scientists that worked in the lab. Everyone recognized the scientist, as being Ryan "The Alien" Ripley, head-scientist, in charge of the laboratory. He was a short man, probably in his mid-forties. He had a pale complexion, brown hair, brown eyes and people were always saying that he looked like Bill Murray. He had won the nickname "The Alien" because of his last name, being the same as the heroin of the Alien saga, Ellen Ripley, portrayed by Sigourney Weaver. Everyone on the team loved Ryan, because he provided them with all sorts of weaponry, as well as the newest gadgets, which most of the times, he himself helped design, not to mention that they loved his jokes. All that and more, contributed to the fact that they if they ever got into trouble, he would be glad to help them, without hesitating.

"Ah, my favourite team! Hope you are all in a good mood, because you guys are in for something big this time." –Ryan exclaimed, as they approached them.

"So, what gadgets and gizmos you got for us this time, Ryan?" –Jake asked him.

"All in due time, boys, all in due time. First… the director wants to talk with you about your mission."

For a few seconds, no one spoke a word. The director's facial expression spoke for itself. Whatever was the reason she had called them, it had to be extremely serious. It was then that silence was broken.

"Alright, everyone. You're probably thinking why I called you here in the middle of the night, am I right?" –K.R. asked them, to which they nodded affirmatively. –"The reason why I called you here is because we have picked up some strange activity in our satellites, somewhere in the Persian Gulf, to be more precise, in Saudi Arabia's desert. The energy signature belongs to one of the most dangerous Disney villains of all time. I'm talking about… Jafar."

Jafar, the evil grand-vizier of the Sultan of the kingdom of Agrabah, from the movie Aladdin… a villain who could only be described as being a sarcastic, deranged psychopath with zero empathy, and a sick and twisted sense of humour. A villain so powerful that he could almost rival against Maleficent on everyday of the week. From the whole team, only Cole and Dylan, as well as the rest of the Suite Life stars had fought against that madman before, and they knew that if he was behind what was going on, then that could only mean trouble… big trouble for all of them.

"That crazy maniac? What is he up to this time, mom?" –Dylan asked K.R.

"We're not entirely sure, sweetie… but our top experts suspect that he is probably looking for Gravinah." –K.R. told him.

"Gravinah? What is Gravinah?" –Ryan asked, not even knowing if he was spelling the name correctly.

"Gravinah is the name of a city that was designed for the Aladdin's TV series, but was never used." –Mitchell answered him. Mitchell was one of the few who knew that, not only because he had read every file regarding Disney's Aladdin, but also because he was one of the five persons in the team, who had specialized himself in the department of unused characters, set and ideas. The others were J.C., Tiffany, Raven and Jennifer, all of them.

"Not only that, but it's also a city which was built by dark evil wizards, who collected dark magic from the four corners of the world, and gathered all that knowledge in a library called The Shadow Library." –Raven added. –"A really nasty place if you ask me, boys and girls."

"That still doesn't explain why Jafar is looking for it." –Demi stated.

"That's the best part in all this. You see, Jafar is a psychopath and don't forget that he's also a powerful wizard, thanks to his second wish… thank God that we asked Genie to cancel his third wish, or otherwise we would be dealing with an all powerful Genie, and not a crazy wizard." –Jennifer said. –"Anyway, the Shadow Library has all sorts of dark spells, incantations, curses, and magical objects associated to dark magic. If he gets his hands on just a small fragment of what's inside that place, he'll be unstoppable."

"Okay, that's extremely bad." –Miley said. –"That is definitely the last thing we want to happen."

"But, I do have a question regarding the city. Where is it located, and how come Jafar can't find it?" –Will asked Jennifer.

"That's the trouble. You see, the city of Gravinah was like the dark wizards version of Disneyland. But or some unknown reason, the whole city disappeared from the face of the Earth, and no one knows where exactly is located, except for the part that it is somewhere located in the region of the desert that is Saudi Arabia." –J.C. answered her, helping out Jennifer.

All of what they said, looked to the remaining team members like something taken out of a fairy tale, but having in account that they were used to se all kinds of things, it did not surprise them. Seeing that they were all more or less informed about what was going on, K.R. decided to take it from there.

"I know that you are all thinking about the kind of dangers you're going to face on this mission, and you're right about it. Having in account that we really do not know what you're going up against, I must tell you that it will not be a walk in the park. Still, the mission is rather easy; you need to find a way to stop Jafar and whoever is with him from putting his hands on whatever content exists in that library. Furthermore, you have to, if you can, capture him, so we can trap him in our prison facilities." –K.R. declared.

"Easier said than done." –Moises said out loud.

"True… but don't worry, because you will be given all kinds of artillery and gadgets, in order to complete this mission. Ryan, if you please…" –K.R. said, giving the word to the chief scientist.

"Okay, everyone, what do we have today?" –he asked rhetorically, as he took a remote control from his lab coat, and pressed a couple of buttons, making an image appear on one of the many plasma screens. –"You will be given the software upgrade to your suits in the form of a microchip; this time it will enable you to control your body temperature, given the fact that you're going to be sweating like pigs, pardon me the expression, while on the desert. Then, you'll be given each one, your usual laser revolver, night-goggles version 3.0., this time these babies are upgraded with thermal vision and x-ray vision, grappling hooks and customized gloves, which will allow you to crawl any kind of surface just as if you were Spider-Man yourself, and my newest creation… the Windfire 3000, a powerful wind cannon, which is compatible with your laser revolvers. Oh, and by the way, you will also have an upgraded version of your vehicles, specially equipped to ride on the desert. The weapons and gizmos are all inside the vehicles." –Ryan told them, all proud of himself, while they talked among themselves. Every time they were given new things to try on missions, they would spend a couple of minutes talking about, exchanging opinions, and of course, making plans on how they were going to use those things.

"As always, Ryan, you're the Man, man!" –J.C. pointed out. –"With you around, we always know that we will have enough weapons, gadgets and vehicles to go on against the U.S. Army."

"Thank you, although I only did my job." –Ryan told him.

"You always say that, yet, I'm the one comes up with the designs for many of the weapons and gizmos that you create." –someone exclaimed.

Entering the room, came one of Pixar's most eccentric characters, who was loved by so many, thanks to her creativity, and also hate by so many, thanks to her ego. Fashion diva, one of the greatest designers to ever been created for an animated movie, and a genius in her own way, these were all attributes that classified this character… Edna Mode.

"That is so not true!" –Ryan argued with her.

"It is so. From all the people that I've worked in this agency, you are certainly the worst! Why didn't I stay in France? At least in Paris, the people understood me!" –Edna told him, as he turned to the team. –"Hello darlings, how are you? I do hope that you like the upgrade in your uniforms that I put in that chip."

"We certainly will, Edna." –Annelise told her, a little uneasy, because she knew better to not argue or discuss anything with Edna.

It was amazing how fast her attitude changed. One minute she could be arguing with you about anything, and in the next, she was complimenting you on your abilities and your hobbies.

"What do you mean I'm the worst? If you think I'm going to take those insults of yours, than you better get back to Paris on the double, because I'm not going to take those insults, you hear me?"

"Your ego is so swollen with pride, that you can't even see that from the two of us, I'm the real genius! I design costumes, weapons and upgrades for Gods!" –Edna shot back at him.

The two of them kept on arguing with each other, as the team went on, following K.R. As they walked, Demi and Tiffany talked with each other about Ryan and Edna.

"Those two are always bickering on each other." –Tiffany giggled.

"They remind me of you and me, when we're on the show portraying Sonny and Tawni." –Demi agreed.

"Yeah, but we usually don't use bazookas and laser guns in order to blow each other up." –Tiffany laughed.

"They don't use those things either." –Demi told her.

"Well, the way they yell at each other, it almost looks like they are using those weapons." –the blonde told her, making Demi laugh like crazy.

It was then that they noticed there was something missing. Miley was the first to notice that that the team was not complete… the Jonas were missing. She even felt ashamed that she did not notice it before, being the three of them her friends and fellow colleagues. Still, the fact that when she arrived at the base she was still upset for being awaken by Emily and the rest of her gang in the middle of the night, contributed to that.

"Hey, where are the Jonas?" –Miley asked out loud to K.R.

"Yeah, they're not here… Where are they?" –Orlando asked.

"Those three are on a special mission, which is vital for the sake of the rest of your mission." –K.R. answered them. –"Everything will be explained to you, when you're aboard the plane, including the reason why Kevin, Nick and Joe are absent."

"Plane? You mean that…" –Ashley began saying.

"Yes, you're taking the Phantom with you on this mission." –K.R. completed.

**Transmission interrupted…**


End file.
